figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SavageWolf
If you are going to edit this page: #. Make a new section using " Title " remember to leave a line before. #. Sign your message with "~~~~" #. If you are replying to something use ":" to indent the text. #. Make new entries at the top of the page. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 17:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello :D. ehm...how do i change the NAME of an article???...i wrote Yalortism instead of YALORTism.... Thanks. The other guy 14:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :You can use that "Move" button. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 15:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::You already did it....so yes...thanks again :D IP Block Bug? For some reason, I couldn't edit any pages a few hours ago. When I tried to edit something, this is what I got: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by SavageWolf. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Iditers". The reason given for Iditers's block is: "Removing content from pages" :* Start of block: 16:49, 2 August 2009 :* Expiry of block: 21:35, 2 August 2009 :* Intended blockee: 65.29.174.15 You may contact SavageWolf or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 65.29.174.15, and the block ID is #110. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: This also happened yesterday, when it said that my IP address was recently used by "Alberto1". I don't know why this is happening, and I think it will happen again, so could you please look into this? Thanks. -Dragonshark 21:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I've unblocked them, do you have any firewall or ip masking program, or do you live in Romania? (Sorry for the late response - I was asleep) SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 07:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, I live in the USA, and I don't know if I have those programs (not very literate on computers). However, I think that administrators can add users to an "IP block exempt group," making them exempt from IP blocks, autoblocks, etc., but not explicit user blocks. That should fix the problem. For more info about it go here. Dragonshark 12:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think that's for Mediawiki, I don't see anything like that in my "special pages" thing. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 12:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I did some more checking for firewall and IP masking programs. Windows Firewall on my computer is turned on, and I'm viewing this site with Firefox, but I don't know if my IP is masked. How can I find out? EDIT: I will be out of town for a few hours.Dragonshark 12:44, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You have to install a special program to mask your IP, if you haven't deliberately installed one you shouldn't have one. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 12:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Just to say Sorry about that, Pseudolonewolf and Firequill are true monarchs of this Wiki and I wasn't knowing that. I just want to get along with users of this wiki, I don't want to fight you; I want to be an admin like you! Let's leave the volume down and get busy, alright? I want to get along with you and Pseudolonewolf. In fact, I'm his friend on Kongregate because I love his Mardek series and maybe you should find my profile on Kongregate and maybe we get to know each other! Let's get along with each other and work together! Let's keep on working! :You should end your edits with ~~~~. And I don't think we need more Admins. Thanks for clearing that up though. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 15:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Collapsible Tables Uh, can you enable collapsible tables? They're going to be useful to reduce cluttering on pages with game templates. Dragonshark 20:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how, if it's even possible. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 20:52, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it's possible. Just copy this code into the MediaWiki:Common.js page on this wiki (start the page if it doesn't already exist). I can't edit the page, since I'm not an administrator. Dragonshark 21:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 21:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Dragonshark 21:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Battle strategy Also, I don't like this 'Battle Strategy", for there is no strategy! Too simple for that. You think people can't guess what to do themselves? Hmm. :I didn't write any strategys. But why not have them they aren't giving any problems. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 17:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::They're deceiving, I think.. Erasing claims Where do ye, O mighty programmish most Savage Wolf, see any speculation in th' article dedicated to Violet Crystal? Don't you claim your memory is far better than mine? That I won't disregard! The Crystal is referred in the game; Rohoph mentions it; it is mysterious, since not much is known about it; it seems to be the Fig Element Crystal, because it is the Eighth, and there are Eight Elements, of which Fig is the last and the most mysterious. Of course, the tone of that is not peaceful, but you can change it if you find it right! Do it then, and prove your point! With best 'regards', Looneykcall 18:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Forgive us, YALORT! Wouldn't it be better if you created page about 'Yalortism', as it is also a part of Fig Hunter Universe, and moved "Ten" Commandments of YALORT to that page? Since they're not really about YALORT as such; rather about the concept as a whole. :Do it then SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 17:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Techniques Why do you think I want to start a flame war?! o_O No, I suppose you're right... Having the techniques on the character pages is more organized, I guess. And if I edit something out, it's not a big deal; you can just say "undo revision"... ~ Chocobo Fan 21/6/09